Z and Sadi
by death-by-anime789
Summary: Neither of L or Light's inteligense could saved them from two phycotic girls they happen to meet. please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me: welcome to my first fan fiction that took two people to write! Rated T for language, violence, and, some other stuff.**

**Person who helped(Z): ... **

L, Light, and Ryuk walked up to the glass door of a gas station convenient store. Ryuk had run out of apples and demanded more, also L wanted more sweets. The three starred up blankly at the closed sign, and the 24-hour sign. All the lights were off inside, but cars remand in the parking lot. Light walked forward slightly, setting his hand on the door. After a few short seconds of hesitation, he pulled on the handle. And surprisingly, the door swung open. Light shrugged and everyone walked inside. "Suspicions raised by 2%." L said blankly. As they ventured into the dark space, they didn't notice the two dark girls watching them. One was starring with a shocked expression, a slushy half way to her mouth. The other watched blankly, slurping on a two leader of Dr. Pepper. The three of them walked down an aisle, trying to find either sweets or apples. "Dangit! Where are the apples!" Ryuk complained. "Down aisle 5, in the produce section." A voice said from the shadows. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice, when all of a sudden, the lights flipped back on. Sitting on the counter were two darkly dressed, teenage girls. "OMG, it's a Death God in a covenants store! This is the best day ever!" the girl on the right screamed. L all of a sudden started to panic, spinning around screaming; "Where! WHERE!" Ignoring the panicking detective, Ryuk looked at the girls rather confused. "You can see me?" Ryuk asked, pointing at himself. "Kinda hard to miss'ya." The other girl said. Ryuk laughed. "You wouldn't happen to own a Death Note, would you?" Light asked, nervously. The two girls turned to him. "Nope." They said together. "Where did you say the apples were?" Ryuk asked again. "Down aisle 5, in the produce section," the second girl repeated. "Thank-you!" Ryuk said, starting down said aisle. "Where is the shinigami!" L asked. "Just left, to go get some apples." The girl on the right replied. "Apples, huh? Interesting…" L said, remembering the letter he received from Kira.

**Later . . . . . . . .**

The five now stood outside the gas station, convenient store, the two girls now handcuffed. They stood there blankly, as if this happened every day. The girl on the left, who had refused to release her two leader Dr. Pepper, had long black hair, with the right side of her bangs, drooping over her eye. She wore a sleeveless short dress with a black and white stripped top and a black frizzy skirt, separated by a grayish-black waist corset. Along with that she wore knee high black and white socks. She also had many accessories on her arms. On her left, she wore a shoulder high, fingerless glove, with spikes on her lower arm. On her right she had a spiked bracelet on her upper arm and fish netting on her lower arm. Along with all that she had snow pale skin and bright purple eyes, with a chain spike earring.

The girl on the right had red eyes with the white part of her eyes orange, and silver hair that was a bit spiky and had bangs. She wore earrings that had half a pink heart on a cored that attached to a black ball part that pierced her ear, and a white leather caller with large, black spikes. There were thick black rings that outlined her eyes, and her lips had black lipstick on them. Her finger nails were long, sharp, and black, which stood out on her very pale skin. She was wearing a half body tank-top that was a navy blue with red zigzags at the bottom, lime green fingerless gloves that stopped before her shoulder, clingy dark brown pants that had two light brown streaks above her knees and that hug low on her waist, huge commando boots that were purple with gray soles and were mostly hidden be her pants, and a large shoulder bag that was a yellow gold with a black gothic fount Z on the cover. On her right side, you could see a tattoo of another black gothic Z that stretched from above her pants to just a bit below her shirt, and there was another tattoo of an orange snake with its tongue flickering out on the side of her neck that stretched back to her spine and disappeared down the back of her shirt.

"Of all the people to get arrested by." The girl on the left smiled. Ignoring the girl's comment, L and Light made their way to the car with the two girls handcuffed to each of them. The girl with the silver hair was handcuffed to Light, while the girl with the black hair was handcuffed to L. Now neither of them had a free hand. "I know, isn't it exciting?" the girl on the right asked, smiling to show sharp teeth. "What are you two excited about?" Light asked, looking annoyed that L insisted they be arrested as suspects. They both suddenly stopped and looked at him like he was a moron. "Because we're handcuffed to L!" they both yelled at the same time. Light and L looked back at them in horror. "How do you know I'm L?" L nearly screamed. The girl on the left smiled evilly, tilting her head to the side slightly. "We know lots of things." She said, her tone sounding innocent. L and Light were silent for a long period of time, until they turned their backs to the girl, trying not to look at her smile. They got in the car, Light driving, L in the passenger seat, and the two girls in the back seats. "May I ask your names?" L asked. "About time you asked." The girl on the right said. "I am Z." the girl on the right replied. "And I'm Sadi." The girl on the left added. The two men starred back at them for a second then turn their backs to them once again. Z and Sadi just smiled.

The car was silent for a long period of time, until; "!" Z and Sadi said together, out of boredom. The sound filled the car, letting everyone hear it's annoying sound. The two girls kept going anyway, ignoring the boys covering their ears. L and Light then turned two the two girls, their expressions'; half insane. "Would you **please** stop!" they asked together. "!" Z replied, still buzzing. "Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzznozzzzzzzzzzz!" Sadi replied, still buzzing as well.

**Back at Task Force HQ. . . . . . . .**

Light and L walked into the computer room, where all the policemen were working, dragging Z and Sadi behind them, their mouths duck tapped shut. The task force starred, questioningly, at the two girls, and Light and L. "Um, Light, who are they?" Soichiro asked, feeling like he didn't want to know. "Don't worry Mr. Yagami, they're just suspect." L said. Matsuda then got up, and was about to rip off the duck tape when; "No, don't!" L and Light nearly yelled together. But before Matsuda could react, Z swished her head to the side, ripping off the tape. "Sweet mother of god that hurt!" Z screamed. Everyone starred at her, until there was a jingling sound. They looked over to Sadi to see her hands were unbound, but she was still locked to L. She then ripped off her duck tape, screaming; "Jesus tap dancing Christ!" everyone was silent, staring at the two. Z and Sadi then smiled at each other. "Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !" they yelled together. L and Light looked at Matsuda, glaring daggers. "You Idiot!" they tried to scream over the buzzing. All of a sudden, the two girls stopped. "This has been an original duet by Z and Sadi." Sadi announced. "Apples." Z said blankly. Everyone looked at her, starring of at a bunch of floating apples, for Ryuk had returned. Ryuk pulled his apples behind his back, defensively. "Apples!" Z screamed, tackling Ryuk to the ground. Everyone watched as the apples fell from his arms, but all they could see were the apples (except for Light). Z and Ryuk started wrestling on the floor, viciously biting and scratching each other. The task force watched her battle an invisible enemy in shock. Z managed to pin Ryuk down yelling, "There mine! I claim them!" "I claimed them first!" Ryuk yelled back, swinging out a wing and knocking her off him. He then jumped up, grabbed as many apples as he could, and flew away as fast as he could. Z looked to see three remaining apples. Mogi then leaned down to pick one up. "There mine!" Z screamed, and tackled him to the floor. Matsuda gathered the apples and walked over to the downed agent and the out-of-control girl. "Uh, here?" he said, smiling timidly. Z looked at him glaring for a long period of time before snatching them out of his hands, jumping off Mogi, and fleeing to a corner to devour them. Matsuda helped Mogi off the floor, while Sadi approached Z. "You know you really shouldn't be so sensitive." Sadi sighed. Z turned to her. "Oh yeah, that coming from the girl who-" "Don't start that again!" Sadi yelled, cutting Z off. Everyone starred at the two as they bickered. Sadi then, all of a sudden turned to L, a flash of evil, sparking in her eye. L felt a chill go up his spine as she approached him. "I'm sorry, but I have just been dying to do this since the moment I saw you." She said blankly. L had no idea to know what she was going to do next. Sadi lunged forward, wrapping her arms around L. she hugged him tight, rubbing her head against his. "His hair is so soft and fluffy! Ha ha, he's like a panda." Sadi nearly squealed. The task force nearly burst out laughing, including Light.

**Me: ha ha ha, yes! That is time well spent writing this! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Person who helped (Z): I agree, this was worth it! I can't wait to start causing trouble for the task force. Heh, heh…**

**Me: keep reading and please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get off of me!" L yelled for about the hundredth time. Sadi clinged to him even tighter, as the task force tried to pry her off the panicking detective. "Never!" She yelled back, kicking her feet back at the policemen. All while Z ignored the scene before her, and frantically searched the room for more apples.

"Ryuk, I will find you!" she yelled. Hearing this, Ryuk hid even deeper in the corner he was hiding in on the second floor. All of a sudden, Sadi let go of L sending everyone flying off the detective. But instead of hitting the ground, everyone fell on Z.

As soon as they made impact, Z let out a surprise "Nyeh!" and tumbled to the floor. Being frightened of the new suspect, L scrambled to the wall to get as far away from Sadi as possible.

All of a sudden, Watari walked in looking very surprised at the scene before him with a tray of sweets in his right hand. Sadi turned to him with flashing eyes, and then tackled him to the floor, grabbing the sweets. She quickly ran out of the room. Z followed yelling, "Save me some chocolate!"

Sadi yelled back, "Nooooooooo!" "Curses!" Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the two run out of the room. "Well… that was… interesting…" Aizawa said, getting up from the floor.

Watari walked over to L and helped the trembling man from the floor. "Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" L didn't reply for a while, before finally saying; "I feel like I've just been rapped…" "Not yet you haven't!" a voice called from down the hall.

"Stop terrifying him!" another voice called. "But it's so hard not to!" "Hey! Stop eating all the chocolate!" "Never!" –crash- "Give it!" "No!" –bang- "Give meh Chocó!" "Nyeh!" –Thud, crash, bang, crack-

"Shouldn't we go see what there braking?" Soichiro asked. "I don't even care anymore…" L replied, still traumatized by Sadi's glomp. All of a sudden, the two burst through the wall-literally-through the wall, Z yelling; "Ryuk get back here!" and Sadi chasing after her yelling; "Stop eating my rightfully stolen sweets!"

They continued to run about the room, yelling random threats and words, until finally they burst through another wall, across from the one they had already made. "If they keep doing that then the whole buildings gonna collapse." Aizawa said. "Are you volunteering to stop them then?" Mogi asked. "Hells no." Aizawa replied, fearing for his life.

"Then I guess it's up to me." Watari said, pulling out a random tranquilizer gun. "Well ok, go for it." L replied, seeming to randomly recover from his panicked state. Watari walked through the fresh hole Z and Sadi had made, and followed the sound of their bickering.

The next thing everyone heard was the sound of a couple of fires being shot and followed by two hard thuds. Watari then exited the hole. Dragging the two unconscious girls behind him. "Well you sure made that look surprisingly easy." Matsuda said. Watari only smiled kindly.

"Yes, yes I did."

All of a sudden, their eyes burst open, and they smiled widely up at Watari. "Tranquilizers won't work on us~!" Z said. "You'll have to try harder next time~" Sadi added. They launched themselves out of Watari's arms; summer salted through the air, and landed dead center in the room, grinning widely.

"So is there anything specific reason you brought us here for?" Sadi asked.

"You're being arrested," L said, "Under the suspicion of being Kira."

"Oh, cool," they both said. "My middle name is Kira!" Z shouted happily.

"It is?" Sadi gasped, sounding like she just now knew of this, which she probably did.

"Yeah." Z replied.

"That's stupid…" Sadi commented, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Le Gasp! Are you insulting my name!" Z yelled, instantly becoming angry.

"Oh come on now Z, I know you gave yourself that name. So I am technically insulting you." Sadi corrected, grinning.

"So you _are_ insulting me!" Z fumed, getting ready to pounce on Sadi and choke her.

-Ahem!-

The girls turned to the source of the voice, facing Light.

"If you two don't mind, I have a few questions for you." Light said. Z's mood instantly changed.

"Oh of course! Ask away!" Z chirped, her pupils seemingly being replaced by hearts. Sadi on the other hand seemed to respond quit differently.

"Oh save it for your slutty girlfriend!" Sadi barked, her own pupils seeming to be replaced by a dark threatening ore. Just looking at it drove daggers into Light's soul. So he turned his attention back to Z.

"Um, why were you two in the convie-."

"You know I got a question for you too light…"

Light turned to her, still glaring menacingly at him.

"And it would be…?" Light asked.

"You mind if we have a quick little talk?" Sadi asked putting a hand on Light's shoulder and began leading him into another room, somehow also undoing the handcuff to L.

Sadi shoved light through the random door, and shut and locked it behind her. Nobody moved, almost as if trying to hear what was going on inside, but none of them, even Z, could hear a single sound.

Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting, both Sadi and Light exited the room, Light with I wide eyed blank look on his face. One that almost resembled L's.

He stood in the middle of the room, getting everyone's attention, while Sadi went over to a skeptical looking Z.

"I confess to being Kira…" Light said simply, his expression unchanging.

At that moment, the room burst into a surprised chaos, even L looked caught off guard. Soichiro had gone up to his son, shaking him violently, asking him if it was a joke. Aizawa and Mogi had grabbed each other by the necks of their shirts and were shaking _each other_ violently, screaming. Matsuda had fainted and now lay unconscious on the floor, foaming out of the mouth slightly.

Ryuk poked his head out of the top of the ceiling slightly, looking rather sad.

"Aaaaww~ Light! Buzzkill, you ruined all my fun." Ryuk pouted.

-Static covers screen and pops up onto an empty room with Sadi and Z smiling widely-

Z: And so, L finally caught Kira and Light went to prison in a Mental Hospital! :3

Sadi: Thanks to Moi~!

Z: What did you do to Light that was so terrible?

Sadi: Something so incredibly horrible that no man(except Light) should ever be forced to experience.

Z: …Oh

. . . . . . .

Sadi: Are you people still here?

Z: What, that ending not good enough for you!

Sadi: Ok here's a better ending! –Everyone Died!-

Z: the best possible ending ever invented! :D

Sadi: Now get outta here! Go On! Shoo~!

Z: Bunch a' Wankers

Sadi: Since when are you British!


End file.
